


Loki, The Noble Prince

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotions, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13
Summary: Inspired by Spoils of War by orphan_accountA lovely story full of feels.I suggest read it first to set the scene.Loki is about fifteenMy story is what I think happened next.I hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804596) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



He woke to sunlight flooding the room. He adjusted to where he was and remembered the previous days events. His stomach flipped a little and he felt a bit sick with nerves.

He realized he was in the middle of the bed and shivered slightly as the blanket was not covering him and he looked up to try and find it. He was alone in the bed, wondering where his master was.

He sat upright and something stirred on the floor beside the bed. He looked over to see his master lying on the floor.

"Why are you lying on the floor?" he asked, forgetting to address him properly.

Thor opened his eyes, squinted and looked up at him "Because you thrashed about most of the night and took over the bed, so I ended up here" he said, looking down at the floor. Loki leaped out of the bed and threw himself on the floor on the other side covering his head with his hands, terrified of the beating that would follow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried. "Please forgive me and have mercy!" I'm sorry!"

Thor looked up to see a now empty bed and furred his brow, "What...? he asked, puzzled.

Loki repeated again, "Have mercy!"

Thor got up and walked around the bed. Loki waited for the beating to start, but Thor picked him up and sat him on the bed. Loki shivered, more out of fear than cold.

Thor put the blanket round his shoulders, bent down to his level and asked "What was that about?" Loki whimpered looking down and trying to avoid Thor's eyes.

"Y...Your Majesty had to sleep on the floor because of me, a slave, t...that is worthy of a beating."

Thor sighed and rolled his eyes. He placed a finger under Loki's chin and lifted his head up and said "Look at me" Loki reluctantly looked at Thor "Boy, speak of this to no one and we will leave it at that" he said.

"And...there will be no beating, not today, nor any day thereafter."

He then placed his hands on Loki's shoulders and said "We will sort something out for tonight, but first breakfast and you need a bath."

Thor walked into the bathroom and started running a bath.

"When you are ready" he called from the bathroom, "come in."

Loki sheepishly rose and walked into the bathroom to see his master sitting on the edge of a large bathtub and running a bath for him. He was pouring various liquids into the water to make it foamy and smell nice. The steam was rising and it looked inviting.

Loki stood watching with the blanket pulled around himself. Thor turned off the taps, stood up turned to him, smiled and said "All yours." motioning to the tub and he walked out, ruffling his hair as he passed.

Loki stood for a moment taking it all in. He hesitated a little, making sure no one would be coming in, then he dropped the blanket to the floor and slipped off the night shirt and holding on to the edge of the bath, gingerly lifted his leg to dip his foot into the water. It was blissfully warm, just the right temperature.

He climbed in and slid himself down in the warm water that felt so good against his skin. As he stretched out, he felt the tension slowly leave his body and he relaxed.

"Ah, this feels so good" he thought to himself. Time seemed to stop for a while as he lost himself forgetting briefly all that had happened to him.

Thor called through bringing him out of his reverie.

"Is everything fine in there, can I come in?"

Loki sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees "Y...yes" he said, nervously.

Thor came in "How is the bath?" he asked "G...good, thank you" Loki replied.

Thor picked up a wash cloth, wet it in the bath and began to wash Loki's back. He relaxed slightly, it felt good. Thor then washed his hair. Something no one had ever done for him, not even his own Father had ever done this for him.

Loki heard a knock come to the door of Thor's chambers which startled him and he tensed. "That will be breakfast" Thor said.

He dried his hands and said to Loki "Don't take too long." Then he left.

Loki stretched out again and sank back down into the water and closed his eyes, feeling contented. A few minutes later Thor called through again "Can I come in?"

"Y...yes" Loki said and sat up again clutching his knees.

"These are for you, I hope you like them" Loki saw he had a pile of clothes in his hands and a pair of boots.

Thor handed him a towel, "Come on, we are waiting for you" he said "We are going to spend the day in the gardens, with a picnic." He then went off to get organised to leave.

Loki got out of the bath and dried off. "We...?" he thought to himself.

He looked at the pile of clothes and held each item up looking at it before putting it on. A straw colored shirt, a pair of black trousers and a green jacket.

He took a look at himself in the long mirror. He felt so smart. He knew he was a prince back home, but he could almost pass for a prince here in Asgard. He picked up a comb and dragged it through his hair, tying to untangle it, his raven curls bouncing back as they dried.

He left the bathroom to join Thor and saw a young girl standing by the door. "Ah, Loki" said Thor this is Asta, "she will be joining us today, maybe a friend for you and she can help you with your studies too, but that will be for another day. Today the gardens!"

The young girl had been looking at the floor, but then lifted her head up to look at him when Thor spoke. She smiled shyly and Loki looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in curls around her shoulders and framed her soft face. She on the other hand looked into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

They both looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Thor broke the silence "Well, introductions done. Lets go!"

"Oh Loki, you've not had breakfast, this will suffice for now" he said and tossed him an apple, "there is plenty in here." He pointed to a basket on the floor which he then picked up and ushered them both out of the chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki is overwhelmed by the beauty of the gardens. He has never seen anything like it.

Johtuheim doesn't have gardens so all this is new to him.

"This is beautiful" Loki says.

"I love the gardens" Asta tells him. "I try to spend time here when I can."  
"If you would like, I can share with you all I know."  
Loki is pleased by the kind gesture. "Thank you" he says, "I would like very much to learn more about it.

They sit down on the grass together beside a shrub that is full of bees.  
"Do you think you will be happy here?" Asta asks Loki.  
"I don't know, I don't have a choice" Loki tells her. 

What he wants is to go home, to his own room, to be in his own world, where even though there is no love there, at least he knows what will happen next and because there, it is only him in his room and in his head, where he can at least pretend to be happy and have some sort of control over his life.

Here, he has no control. 

The bees buzz lazily around them.  
"What are they?" Loki asks.  
"Bees" Asta tells him, surprised, "they make honey, you eat it."  
"Oh" Loki says and picks nervously at the grass.

"I saw you when you arrived" Asta said "It really made me sad and I didn't like that you were chained and treated like you were."

"I want to go home" Loki said. "I miss my books and everything I own, but that is not allowed. My father had to give me away under King Odin's command, so it can't be undone, but he has never really loved me so he would not care."

Asta gives him a pitying look and asks him, "Do you think it will be better for you here?"

"I don't know" Loki says, "l have been placed as a slave, but Thor is not treating me as a slave, so I suppose that is good."

Loki's face flushed and he dropped his eyes knowing she would know what being a slave meant.

"That's good though." Asta said.

"Yes, I am grateful for his mercy and he said I can use the library, which I'm really looking forward to seeing."

"I'm allowed to use the library" Asta says, smiling, lifting the mood. "I love it in there."

"We could study together" she says excitingly.

"Why are you allowed to use the library if you are a servant? Loki asked.

"My father was a general in Odin's army. He died in battle. Odin saw to it that my mother and I would be taken care of as a reward for my father's service to the King.

We are servants, but we hold a privileged position.

"We have separate chambers from the other servants. The other servants that don't have this privilege have to share.

It also means we serve the Royal family."

"How old were you when he died?" Loki asks.  
"I was eight when he died." Asta tells him.  
"I'm sorry." Loki says.  
"Thank you" Asta says "lt was a long time ago."  
"What about your mother?" Asta asks.  
"My mother died when I was born, so I never knew her and my father and brothers never spoke about her" Loki said.  
"I'm sorry" Asta says.  
Loki just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing but picked at the grass again.

Thor then calls them both over.

"I'm hungry, let's eat!" He exclaims!  
"Oh Prince Thor, you are always hungry" Asta laughs.  
Thor gives her a disapproving look, then laughs too, "You are correct, dear girll! I am always hungry! So let's eat!

Asta's mother had made a lovely picnic.  
They all sit down on the rug to eat, three mismatched individuals thrown together.

After lunch Thor falls asleep.

Asta and Loki played hide and seek, which Asta had to explain to Loki first as he didn't know what it was.

They ran about the trees till they were exhausted and Loki and Asta couldn't stop laughing, Loki felt happy, for the first time in a long time.  
They both collapsed down by the rug and started sniggering at Thor, who was snoring.  
Thor woke up. "What are you two laughing at?"  
"Nothing!" they both said together, then looked at each other and laughed.  
Thor just smiled and shook his head, pleased they seemed to be getting along.

"Right", Thor said "let's clear up and get what's left back to the kitchens."

"Loki, you can meet my mother" Asta says excited. 

Asta ran into the kitchens ahead of Loki and Thor, "Mama" she called, Prince Thor is here and Loki is here to meet you."

"Oh!" Asta's mother said, surprised and a bit flustered, as she bowed to Thor, "Your Majesty"  
"We brought back what was left of the picnic so it can be saved" Thor said "And Asta wanted you to meet Loki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Loki" she said and put out her hand to shake Loki's. He returned the gesture saying "It's a pleasure Ma'am to meet you, too."

They spend some time in the kitchens just chatting until Thor said it was time to go.

"So, the library tomorrow then?" Asta said to Loki.  
"Yes," said Loki.

They all bid their farewells and Thor and Loki made their way back to Thor's chambers.  
"Was it a good day for you?" Thor asked, putting his arm around Loki.  
"Yes, thank you" he said.

Loki was exhausted, but happy, he changed immediately and got into bed.

He listened with his back to Thor while he was moving around the room.  
Thor then climbed into bed. Loki then felt a hand round his waist and he yelped as Thor pulled him toward him close to his body.  
"Goodnight Loki" Thor said as he held him in a hug.  
Loki realised this was just a hug and turned to face Thor's chest.  
"Goodnight and thank you"  
He could feel Thor's breath on his head. It was comforting and with Thor's arms around him, felt safe.

He moved his head closer into Thor's chest and he fell asleep and never moved all night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was predawn when Loki woke up.

He was still in Thor's arms. Thor was snoring. He smiled and listened to it for a while.

He slipped out of Thor's embrace, stretched out and yawned, then turned over on to the other side of the bed and curled up and went back to sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes it was daylight. It was another sunny day. He lay quietly listening to the sounds of the palace waking up.

Then he remembered he was going to see the library today and sat bolt upright.

That was it, he was out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

Thor was already up and getting organised too.  
They both moved about not getting in each others way.  
Breakfast arrived and they ate together. 

"So" Thor said "The library today."  
By now, Loki couldn't wait.  
"Yes" he said, quite excited. 

"Come on then" Thor said and led them both out the door. 

The library was in the heart of the palace.

Two large oak doors at the entrance. 

If Loki thought the gardens were amazing then the library took him by surprise.

It was amazing too.

The library back home was nothing compared to this.

This library was filled floor to ceiling with books.

Thor showed him the collections that had been amassed by Asgard.  
He then showed him how they were all arranged, so you knew what you were looking for.

There was two large stained glass windows.  
One at one end of the long room and one at the other end.  
These show all the battles that Asgard have had and the victories and also how Asgard was started and grew over the centuries.

Thor then said "I have a meeting with the council and my father, so I will leave you here on your own."  
"Will you be okay?"

"Yes" Loki replied.  
"Asta will soon be finished with her chores and she will join you" Thor said.  
"Yes, thank you" Loki said.

Loki had no idea where to start, so he just wandered from shelf to shelf looking at and daring to touch the books.

He could smell the leather bound volumes. Smell the dust and the mustiness from all the old books. Some would have turned their nose up at it, but to him it was blissful.

There was one big table in the middle of the room, with chairs around it, but there was also a few plush dark red, velvet covered armchairs, which he ran his hand over. They had round gold silk cushions, with small gold buttons studding them. The armchairs had gold buttons too. They were against one wall in between bookshelves and had smaller round tables next to them with ornate gold lamps on them. There was also a gold velvet chaise lounge which Loki had never seen anything like it before, but was certainly intrigued by it.

Another rather impressive feature was a carving in oak of Yggdrasil on the other side of the room opposite the velvet chairs. A floor to ceiling carving and Loki couldn't resist touching it and feeling the intricate details.

After wandering for what seemed like forever, he picked out a book about the history of Asgard and sat down on one of the armchairs and started looking through it.

He was grateful he was a prince in Johtuheim as it was a privilege and a requirement to be taught to read.

He lost himself in the book.

He was enjoying the peace and quiet too.

He was so engrossed in the book, he had completely forgotten about the time.

Asta arrived. 

"Hello Loki" she said  
"Hello" Loki replied.  
"What do you think then?" she asked.

"I think it is magnificent" he said.  
Asta picked a few books from one of the shelves and sat at the big table. Loki moved to sit opposite her.  
"What are you looking for?" he asked.  
"My mother needs a particular recipe and she can't remember what book it was in."

He got up and looked at some more books and found one about the gardens of Asgard and another one about Asgard's history. 

He sat back down to have a look through them.  
They sat together reading quietly and chatting together for a couple of hours. 

Thor then arrived. 

"Hello you two" he said.  
"Hello" they both replied back.

"Are you ready to go and eat?" He asked.  
"Yes." They both said.  


Loki said "I'll just put these books back."  
Thor told him he could take them. Then he laughs as Loki collects an armful of books.  
"Come on then." And ushered them both out.

They all went back to Thor's chambers.  
Asta's mother had made them a lovely meal which they all enjoyed because Thor invited Asta and her mother to stay.

So, the end of another day. Loki was starting to feel good about being here.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat looking sad on Thor's chair at his desk fiddling with a book he was supposed to be reading, but really Thor was getting endless questions.

"Why do you have to go?"  
"Can't someone else go?"  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"What will l do?" 

Thor sighed and sat on the bed. 

"Yes, I have to go on behalf of the All Father. There are problems in one of the nine realms and I need to sort it out."  
"You will be just fine here on your own and you will have your studies with Asta to do."  
"Can I stay with Asta?" Loki asked.  
"No, you can eat with her and her mother, but it is not becoming for royalty to stay in the servants quarters."  
Loki thought about this for a moment then nodded his head and smiled slightly, especially at the reference to royalty, then said, "Yes, I will be fine." Although really, he was feeling very apprehensive, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Good." said Thor and carried on getting organised to leave.

Loki went with Thor to the Bifrost. Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder to reassure him and said "I will see you soon."  
They said goodbye and Thor was gone in a turn of the sword and a flash of light.  
Loki stayed with Heimdall for a while looking out over the nine realms.  
Then he bid farewell and as Asta would still be doing her chores, went to find her in the kitchens.

He found her there and was glad he did as really needed his friend right now.  
He offered to help, but she told him no thanks and to just sit and wait till she had finished.

She could see he was sad because Thor was away and suggested the gardens today instead of studying.  
"The fresh air will do us good" she said.

They had a lovely walk around the gardens and then just lay on the grass watching the clouds. 

Later, when it was time to eat, Loki joined Asta and her mother for a meal.  
He was really glad of the company.

Then it was time to go back to Thor's chambers. He was sad to leave them, but he had to.  
Walking back through the quiet corridors was a bit scary. He stopped because he thought he heard whispering and laughing in the shadows, but put it down to his imagination.

He was relieved though when he got to the chambers and shut the door. But, suddenly Thor's chambers seemed so big and scary. He changed into his nightshirt, poked at the fire to get some heat out of it and pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself and curled up on the rug in front of the fire.  
He watched the glow from the fire, the flames dancing around.

He could hear all sorts of noises that he was sure he had never heard before.

Thankfully, though, he eventually fell asleep.

He woke up when it was still dark.  
He was shivering as the blanket had slipped off and the fire had died. He pulled the blanket around himself and climbed onto the bed.  
He soon warmed up and went back to sleep. Still feeling a little scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight flooded the room the next time he opened his eyes.  
He got up and got ready for the day.  
He was having breakfast with Asta and he was looking forward to it.  
He also decided he was going to help her with her chores today no matter what she said.

He found her and her mother in the kitchens. They were just starting their own breakfast, so he joined them.  
Asta's mother asked him if he was alright on his own last night.  
"Yes, thank you." Loki said. He didn't want to admit to it being scary, so he just said it was really quiet.  
"That's good." Asta's mother said. "It won't be long till Prince Thor is home."  
Loki nodded. "I hope so."

After breakfast Asta attended to her chores.  
"I want to help." Loki tells her.  
"No, but thank you, Loki." Asta says.  
"I insist." Loki says.  
She could see he was determined.  
"I know what you can do, mother is making bread so you can help her. Mama, you now have an apprentice."  
She laughs as she takes an apron and puts it over his head, turns him round and ties it at the back. "Go and wash your hands. I will see you both later."

Loki looks a bit bewildered as he is set to work.

A while later Asta gets back to the kitchens to see Loki with flour over his face and in his hair having the best time. Some bread already baked and some getting mixed.  
"Asta!" he proclaims "this is just great fun!"  
Asta's mother laughs and tells him "thank you Loki, that's enough for now. You need to get cleaned up and attend to your studies.  
"Mama's right Loki, we need to go to the library."  
Loki reluctantly gets cleaned up and says thank you to Asta's mother and they both head to the library.

A few hours of studying later sees them needing some fresh air in the gardens. Loki had taken a couple of recipe books which he was going to read later now he seemed to have discovered a new hobby.

Eventually, the sun was starting to get low.  
Asta said "Mama told me dinner would be ready about now, we should go in.  
"Oh good" Loki said, now feeling hungry.  
They both make their way back to the kitchens just in time. They all sit down together to eat and Loki enjoys being with them both.  
It was now getting late. "Time for you to go Loki" Asta's mother said, as she cleared the plates away and Loki got that horrible feeling in his stomach. "Yes Ma'am, Loki said. Asta could see he was fretful. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said "I know Loki replied "it's just too quiet, l wish I could stay here." "I do too" Asta told him, "but why not use the quiet time to practice the spell you've been working on."

"Yes, I could" he replies. So, feeling much brighter, he gives her a hug, bids his farewells to them both and leaves.

The corridors of the palace were quiet as he walked along them.

Loki stopped. He heard the whispering and laughing again.  
He heard heavy footsteps and a sudden rushing come down the corridor.

He froze.

He needed to run, but he couldn't move, his body paralysed.

A large rough hand grabbed round his mouth, so large it covered his nose too, so he couldn't breath. He struggled, but was grabbed round his waist and lifted of the ground. A nearby door opened and he was thrown into a dark room so hard he hit the wall, then landed on the ground. It was dark, but he saw the shapes of four large men bearing down on him because of the moonlight coming through the window.

"So, little prince." One of them growled, while the others laughed, mockingly. "Let us teach you a lesson or two about what we think of your kind here, you little Jotun runt!"  
They started punching him. Loki cried out! He was no match for these thugs. All he could do was cover his head and face and hope it would end soon. 

He didn't know Asta had seen him being grabbed as she had followed him because he had forgotten his books. 

She ran out to the Bifrost and out of breath, just managed to get out "Heimdall, get Thor back!" 

In a turn of the sword and a flash of light Thor appeared. 

"It's Loki!" she cries and runs with Thor following her and points to the room.

Thor bursts into the room in time to very nearly see the unthinkable about to happen and in a blinding flash of light sends Mjolnir around the room killing the men.  
He gently picks up Loki, who whimpers "I'm sorry" and carries him to his chambers with Asta following behind, running trying to keep up.  
Thor threw open the door to his chambers and slammed it shut behind him. Asta nearly fell backwards as the door slammed shut in her face.  
"Asta!" Loki cried, pointing at the door  
Thor opened the door and lets her in, "Sorry child." he said gently.

Thor sat Loki on the bed and looked him over. What a sad state, all cuts and bruises and clothes all ripped.

Asta went into the bathroom and came out with a damp cloth. Thor attended to the cuts on his face.  
Loki sat quietly, feeling very sorry for himself. He glanced at Asta, thinking she must see him as weak, but she looked at him pitifully, with tears in her eyes. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
Loki bit down onto his bottom lip. Thor could see Loki was on the verge of tears.  
He said to Asta "Please go and get your mother, tell her what has happened and ask her to come and attend to Loki."  
"Yes, Your Majesty" she said and smiled at Loki and left.  
As soon as the door was closed Loki burst into tears and fell into Thor's arms.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you must think me weak and a fool!" He sobbed into Thor's chest.  
Thor held him tight, rubbing his back while he sobbed. 

Then he pulled him forward and looked into his eyes and said "No, I don't. These men were thugs and too big for you to fight back. You are a prince and I am proud of you." He hugs Loki tight again and then looks at him and says "Now enough of this sobbing." There was a knock at the door. "Are you okay to see them both?" Thor asked. Loki chokes back a sob, wipes his face with the cloth and composing himself, nodded, "Yes." Thor answered it to Asta and her mother. Thor pointed to Loki.

She set to work attending to Loki and whispering comforting words to him.  
Asta sat beside him on the bed and held his hand.  
Thor sat down heavy on his chair and sighed.

When she finished she stood up and looked him over.  
"That will suffice for now, nothing broken, thankfully" she said.  
Thor stood up too and looked at him.  
Loki's heart sank at their pitifull looks. Then he realises his friend will have to leave now.  
He squeezes her hand and says, "Can Asta stay?"  
"No." Thor says a little too loudly, then a bit gentler and quieter added "Loki needs rest and sleep, not chatter." 

Asta stood up and hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. You need to rest." 

Thor instructs Asta's mother to leave breakfast outside the chambers tomorrow and not to knock on the door.  
He then instructs Asta that Loki will see her when he is ready.  
"Yes, Your Majesty" they both said and bowed and left.

Thor knew it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor helped Loki into his nightshirt and then into bed.  
"You're not going to leave are you?" Loki asked, feeling scared.  
"No" Thor said "I will be here." He reassured him.  
He kissed Loki's forehead and said "goodnight."  
"Thank you" Loki whispered back.  
Then he closed his eyes, his body sore and exhausted from his experience and fell asleep.  
Thor poked at the fire, dimmed the lights and then sat down heavy in his chair.  
He knew it was going to be a long night. He knew this would cause nightmares.  
He closed his eyes and dozed off. Inside he was seething and angry at what had happened.

"No!" Loki screamed.  
Thor jumped up.  
"No!" Loki screamed again "help me please!"  
Loki was sat bolt upright. His arms were flailing about as if trying to fight off an invisible attacker. Thor grabbed his arms and tried to shake Loki awake.  
"Loki" Thor said "Loki, wake up."  
Loki's eyes snapped open and stared. He was still in the grip of the nightmare and still fighting. "Loki" Thor said louder "wake up, you're safe."  
Loki snapped out of the nightmare and looked at Thor. He started crying. Thor climbed into bed beside him and held him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Thor asked him. "No" Loki whimpered. He shivered.

Thor held him and said "you're safe."  
Loki shivered for a while before falling asleep again.  
Thor lay awake listening to the boy's breathing.  
About an hour passed and he started screaming again. "Father, no, please help me, please don't do this!" He was fighting in his sleep again. Thor tried to restrain him.  
Loki snapped his eyes open and stared at Thor.  
He then pushed him away, scrambled out of the bed and ran to the bathroom where he was violently sick.  
Thor went after him.

Thor held him while he was sick.  
Loki then fell backwards onto Thor, tried to catch his breath and started crying. Thor held him and gently rubbed his back as he sobbed into his chest feeling humiliated. Eventually the sobs subsided. "I want my Father" Loki whimpered "I want to go home. I don't want to be here."  
Loki knew this was a futile request, but said it anyway.  
Thor was silent.  
There was a long pause. The only sound was Loki whimpering.  
He then said "My Father doesn’t want me, does he?" which was more of a statement, than a question. "He never did. I should have died with my Mother."  
Loki then started sobbing again and through sobs said "Why doesn't my Father want me? Papa," he choked "why don't you want me."  
He then sobbed into Thor's chest again, trembling.

Thor swallowed hard, sighed and then said quietly "I don't know Loki. Perhaps it's because of the reasons you told me the first night you were here. He was maybe so hurt at your Mother's death he blamed you, saying you caused her death, even though Loki, that was not your fault.  
There was silence again.  
Loki then said "My Father never held me like this. Mostly he beat me. I tried to please him, tried to make him love me, but I always failed him, time and time again. All I wanted was for him to see the things I could do. But he was never interested. I couldn't live up to what he expected of me."  
Thor felt so sad at a child being deprived of a fathers touch, love and a father's joy of what his child could do and accomplish.

He realized that his own Father had never really held him.  
Thor said to Loki "All my life I have been told I would grow up to be a warrior and a king and when I think about it my Father never held me as a father should hold his child. I don't think he knew how to being a warrior and then a king himself the same as his father before him.  
And my Mother died so long ago, that I have forgotten her touch.  
There was a long pause. Loki was realising that Thor knew how he felt.

"And possibly" Thor said, "Even though my father is devoid of any emotion, I think it was a wise decision that he gave the command to give you up and place you with me, so you can have a better life here with us. My father has known your father for many centuries and I think he saw what was happening with you."

"But how is this a better life if I was attacked today?" Loki asks.

"That will be dealt with" Thor said. "I will call a public meeting and all of Asgard will know your position here."

"What is my position here?" Loki asks. 

Thor tells him "You are a member of my family, which makes you Royal and you will command respect from the people of Asgard."

There was silence for a while as they both thought about what was just said. 

Loki then shivered, both from feeling cold and also in awe of being a member of the Royal Family when he had actually been placed as a slave. 

"Do you feel a bit better?" Thor asked him. Loki nodded. "Come then, let's get you back to bed."  
Thor got him a cloth to wipe his face, then helped him up and back into bed. He got in beside Loki and held him gently in his arms.  
Loki lay awake thinking, then whispered "Does that make us brothers?"

But all he got in reply was Thor's snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor woke up. Loki was curled up close next to him holding on to his arm. Thor managed to detach himself from him and get out of bed without waking him.  
He got ready for the day. He checked outside the door and the breakfast was there as he had instructed.  
Loki was still sleeping. Thor was going to see his father about what had happened.  
He left Loki sleeping, but left him a note.

Loki woke up suddenly. It was late in the morning. He sat upright in a panic, then his body reminded him of the day before and he groaned.  
He looked around the room. He was alone. Fear stirred in him.  
"Thor" He whispered. No answer.  
He managed to get out the bed.  
"Thor" he said, louder. Silence came back at him. He was getting scared.  
Then he saw the breakfast tray with a note. 

I've gone to speak to Father.  
I will be back.  
Eat! And have a bath!  
Thor. 

Loki sighed with relief and the nerves in his stomach calmed slightly and he started eating what was on the tray, realising he was starving.

Feeling better after eating, he decided on that bath. He just about managed it, still being sore, but felt much better, soaking in the warm water full of smelly stuff. He put his nightshirt back on as his only clothes were ruined. Then he sat in Thor's chair and wondered what to do next.

He sat there for a while. It gave him the chance to think, although his mind soon started whirring and to calm himself he tried the new spell he had been learning, trying to add colour to the smoke animals he could make. 

Too much thinking isn't good for you as panic rose in him again and he was suddenly struck with the thought that Thor maybe had gone and was not coming back, when he burst into the chambers, making Loki jump shaking him out of his thoughts.

He had some new clothes for him. "These are for you and Asta is waiting for you in the library. How are you?" 

"Thank you. I'm fine, just a bit sore." Loki said and went to put the new clothes on.

Before he left for the library, Thor told Loki that in a few days time he would be addressing Asgard and making sure everyone knew about Loki.

"What will l have to do?" Loki asked, looking worried "Do I have to speak to everyone?"  
"No," Thor said, chuckling, "I'll do all the talking."  
"Now go to the library, Asta is anxious for news of you."  
"Will you please walk me there?" Loki asks Thor.  
"Yes," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Asta was pleased to see him and pleased he was better than when she last saw him and greeted him with a hug that nearly knocked him over. He groaned.  
"I'm sorry!" she exclaims, forgetting he is sore.  
"That's fine." Loki tells her, "but can we just sit down now?"

They both sat quietly together, enjoying the peace and each others company.


	8. Chapter 8

The day came when Thor was going to speak to the people of Asgard.

Loki was feeling sick and nervous. Would there ever be a day when he was feeling normal. 

Thor had gone to speak with his father. Loki was dressed and ready, sitting in Thor's chair, nervously fiddling with his jacket button. 

Thor had come back to get Loki and he wanted to speak to him before he spoke to Asgard.

"Before we go I want to ask you something important."

Thor looked nervous. He paused and started pacing. Then apparently remembering he was going to ask Loki something, he stopped and looked at him. Loki stared back.

Thor thought to himself, Norns, you're the Prince of Asgard, why can't you ask a simple question.

"Loki" he started and looked at Loki who was waiting for Thor to speak. He then took a breath and just came out with it.

"How would you feel if I was your brother?"

Loki was dumbfounded. He dropped his eyes to the floor. He sat and thought about it for a while. He looked up at Thor. Thor then realised he was looming over Loki and kneels down in front of him. Loki continues to stare at him.

Then the questions came.

"Why?"  
"What does your father say?"  
"But I'm a Jotun?"  
"I thought I was supposed to be a slave?"  
"How would it work?"

Thor was getting a headache.

"Loki" he said "why don't you let me worry about all that. I've already decided that you are not a slave, but you are a member of my family. And my father gave you to me so it is my decision what I do with you, so let's just take it one step further and you be my brother, then I can protect you better."

Loki looked at the floor and thought about it again for a while.

He looked at Thor and quietly said "Yes, I would like it very much. 

Thor was just thrilled and hugged Loki to the point he lifted him off the chair. "Excellent!" he exclaimed!

He put him back down on his feet and helped him straighten his clothes. "Now come on." he said "All of Asgard is waiting for us."

They both left Thor's chambers and walked through the corridors of the palace to the public gallery.

Loki's legs started to shake and he felt sick. The noise of the crowd got louder the nearer they got. They entered the gallery from the back, so that they were behind the throne. Loki stayed behind Thor. Thor walked out to within the sight of Odin.

When Odin saw Thor he stood up. The crowd hushed.

Odin struck the ground with his staff, Gungnir.  
The deafening sound rang through the room for a moment before the old king spoke up. 

"My son wishes to address Asgard" his voice echoed through the silent room.

Thor looked round for Loki who was standing behind him. He gestures for him to come forward. Loki steps in front of Thor. The crowd are silent waiting for Thor to speak.

The last time Loki was in this room he was in chains and terrified. Today, he's not in chains but he's still terrified.  
He takes a quick look around. It's all gold and black and carvings everywhere and marble and paintings and statues everywhere. Then there's the throne which is huge. 

Thor puts his hand on Loki's shoulder and he starts to speak. 

"This is Loki, Prince of Johtuheim.  
He is a member of my family.  
He is now my brother, which also makes him Prince Loki of Asgard."  
You will give him the respect befitting a member of the Royal family and you will address him accordingly. 

The crowd gasp! 

"Anyone who lays a hand on him in any way that will cause him harm will be publicly flogged!" 

"I, Prince Thor of Asgard have spoken!"

Loki braved to look at the crowd. He could see some sneering at him. He saw Asta near the front. She gave him a smile. He stared at her, but was too scared to smile.

Thor then directed Loki down the steps and into the crowd who were standing on each side of them.  
Every patron of Asgard saw Loki and they all now know who he is. 

They walked out of the public gallery and into the public square where more people were standing staring at him.  
Thor then guided him back round and into the palace and through the corridors to Thor's chambers. 

Once inside the doors Loki collapsed on the bed mentally exhausted and Thor sat on his chair, sighed and leaned back and shut his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

So the days went by and Loki was happy and content with life.

Life being his studies with Asta in the library or relaxing in the gardens or baking in the kitchens. The latter Asta's mother wasn't sure about, what with Loki being a prince twice over. But Loki said it was fine and after speaking to Thor, had left the decision with Loki and as it made him happy, then it was acceptable.

But the day came when Thor just had to unintentionally upset it all.

"Good news" Thor exclaimed! "I've spoken to Father and he has told me I can take you to Jotunheim to see your family."

What he didn't tell Loki was his father Laufey had seemed a little apprehensive about it but Odin had put Laufey in his place.

"You will see the boy!" Odin ordered. "And the boy will see his brothers." 

Loki gave Thor a half smile and said thank you.

"It will be okay," Thor said, as if trying to reassure himself.

Loki's stomach started playing up with nerves again.

He really didn't want to go. He was just beginning to settle here and he really didn't need or want upset especially from his father.  
"Yes" he said to Thor.  
"Excellent!" Thor replied. "I will start arrangements for the visit to happen in a few days.  
Loki then excused himself to go and see Asta.

He went instead to the gardens. He found his secluded spot in the middle of three trees where he sometimes came to hide. It was a good place to think and cry if he didn't want anyone to see him. 

He felt sick and yes, he cried, on his knees with his head in his hands. He sobbed. What a weak fool, he thought to himself but he couldn't hold it in. He was crying over everything, the fear, the anxiety and the insecurities that he was so fed up of having, all resurfaced again. And he was crying over everything that had happened to him since coming here. Being a slave, being attacked, suddenly being a prince again. It all just overwhelmed him. And now this, going to see his father. 

Thor didn't understand he didn't want to see his family. He thought he was doing him a good deed. Loki knew he needed to face up to it all and cut ties with them. His father had already done that with him, with they way he had treated him for years and then he gave him away so easily. He needed to accept it and not go back. As much as he loved his brothers, it wasn't enough. 

He lay down in the grass and watched the sun coming through the branches of the trees and they swayed in the wind. His eyelids felt heavy. He was suddenly exhausted with crying and just shut his eyes and fell asleep. 

When he woke up the sun was just setting. 

Thor would be looking for him. It was time to eat but, Loki didn't feel hungry. 

 

He decided to go and see Heimdall.

He walked out to the Bifrost to see the gatekeeper.  
He silently sits down on the steps near the gatekeepers feet and leans against his leg.  
Heimdall looks down.

"Hello Loki" he says.  
"Hello Heimdall" Loki replies.  
Heimdall waits for Loki to say something but Loki is silent.  
Eventually Heimdall speaks," I will have to address you as your majesty now."  
Loki sighs. "No Heimdall, Loki will suffice, thank you."

"So, what brings you here this evening Loki?"  
There was a long pause before Loki eventually says "Nothing."

They both stay silently like this for a while.

Loki eventually asks "Heimdall, can you see my father?"  
"Yes Loki, I can" the gatekeeper replies.  
"Is...is he happy?" Loki asks hesitantly.  
"I can see he looks the same as he always has." Heimdall tells Loki.

Loki stood up and stood on his tiptoes, craning his neck to try and see even though he won't be able to see his father.  
"Yes" Loki says "but is he happy, now I'm not there?"  
Heimdall can see that his father is happy now Loki is not there but chooses not to say this to spare Loki's feelings.  
"He is the same as he always was." Heimdall says.  
Loki sits back down. "Hmmm" he says, suspicious that Heimdall is not telling the truth. 

Heimdall sits down beside Loki.  
"What difference would it make?" Heimdall asked.

"Well" Loki says thinking.  
"Well, it would mean that it is true, what I always knew, that he never loved me and never wanted me.

"But" Heimdall tells Loki "But now you have been given a chance at a different life here, maybe you can put the past behind you and move on and build on that new life.  
"But I want to know the truth" Loki tells Heimdall.  
"But sometimes we don’t always get to know the truth and it is better to just not know because the truth can often hurt more."  
Loki thought about this for a while then thanked Heimdall and bid farewell to him.  
"I'm always here" the gatekeeper said to Loki.

Loki went back to Thor's chambers.  
Thor was there. "Loki have you eaten?" "No" Loki said "I'm not hungry. Just tired." He got changed into his nightshirt and climbed into bed. He was asleep within minutes, but it was not a calm sleep as thoughts and anxieties about his father came into his nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor woke up. Loki was whimpering in his sleep.

He turned over and over a couple of times, still whimpering.  
He then throws an arm over Thor's chest and then moves further over until his head is on Thor's chest. Thor looks down surprised at suddenly being a pillow, but tries not to move.  
Loki, still whimpering, starts talking in his sleep.

"Papa" he says "Papa please."

Loki is having a nightmare about his father.

He is back in Johtuheim and standing beside his father. But his father has not seen him. "Papa" he says as he is about to take his father's hand but his father walks away from him.  
Loki watches as his father walks further away.  
He can see his brothers and then watches as they all embrace.

Loki starts crying and drops to his knees, sobbing.

He cries out. No! Papa! No! He cries out so loud he wakes himself up with a fright.

He realises he is lying on Thor's chest and panics.

"No, no, no!" he cries and tries to move away.

"Hush Loki" Thor says and brings his arms around Loki to stop him from moving.

"Hush Loki" he says again gently.  
"It's alright."  
Loki stops struggling and drops his head back down too tired and upset to fight.  
But now he's crying and trembling.  
He can feel Thor's heartbeat and finds it comforting.

"What was the nightmare about, Loki?" Thor asks stroking his head.  
Loki shakes his head and whimpers. "No."  
Thor doesn't press further and Loki continues to fret until he relaxes enough to fall asleep again.  
Thor falls asleep too.

Next morning when they both wake there is not a lot of conversation. It's a quiet breakfast.  
Loki tells Thor "I'm sorry about the nightmare." Thor asks "Do you want to talk about it?" "No" Loki says, trying to avoid Thor's eyes.  
So Thor doesn't push it.

Thor tells Loki, "I'm going to speak to my father about your visit with your family."  
Loki looks at him shocked! Then blurts out "I can't go!"  
Thor reassures him. But Loki starts to get agitated. "I can't go!" Loki says again.  
Thor can see that this what the nightmare was about. He says to Loki "You don't have to go. I thought you would be pleased?"

"No!" Loki shouts, near to tears. 

Thor tells him "I have to go and tell Father so a message can be relayed to your father."  
Thor looks at him concerned. "Will you be okay on your own?" he asks.  
"Yes" Loki says.  
Thor leaves.  


Loki then has a thought. What if the All Father doesn’t agree and says Loki has to go because it has been arranged and cannot be changed.  
Loki is scared of this and it begins to build up in his mind until it takes over.

He's worrying about it and starts panicking and before he realises he's pacing around the room getting more and more anxious.

Thor comes back and finds Loki in his chambers shouting and throwing books about.

"Loki! What are you doing?! Thor shouts. 

Loki jumps with fright. He stops and looks at Thor, then looks about, suddenly shocked, as if he didn't realise what he was doing.

He is crying and he drops the books he is holding.  
He falls to his knees, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he sobs.  
"I can't...I can't...I can't...!" he tries to say, shaking his head.

Thor kneels down beside him and holds him while he sobs to the point he can't breath.  
"Stop it." Thor says gently, rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

Eventually Loki calms enough to speak.  
"I'm sorry" he says in a whisper, still tearful.  
"What was that about?" Thor asks.  
"I'm sorry about the books" Loki whimpers.  
"And?" Thor asks.  
"I...l...I don't want to go." Loki manages to get out.

Then he takes a breath and says "You said it would be okay, but I can't go, please don't make me go, I don't want to go." he says, the words all rushing into one, because if he doesn't say it quickly he won't get it out.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to, but don't you think your brothers will want to see you?"  
"No, they won't care, I don't want to go there ever again."

"Loki tell me about the nightmare. I know it was about your father" Thor asks.  
"He doesn't want me!" Loki cries. "He never did! I don't want to see him again!"

"But what about your brothers?" Thor asks.  
"No! It doesn't matter, you're my brother now!"

"Alright, then you don't have to go." Thor says.  
Loki looked at Thor, his eyes questioning. "Y...You promise?"  
"Yes, I promise." Thor says.  
Loki thought for a long moment. "Thank you." Loki whispered, relieved.  
Loki got up to pick up the books. "I need to go to the library, Asta will be waiting for me."  
Thor got up too. "Go and wash your face first and then I will walk with you there."

They get to the library and before they go in Thor puts his hand on Loki's shoulder and looks at him and asks if he is okay.  
"Yes, thank you." Loki replies.  
They both go into the library and Loki heads over to one of armchairs and sits down, while Thor speaks to Asta, who was sitting at the big table.  
"Loki has been upset about his family" Thor explains to Asta. "And I think some quiet, calm time would be good and if Loki doesn't want to talk about it, please don't force him.  
"Yes, your Majesty" Asta says.  
"Thank you Asta." Thor tells her. "You're a good friend to Loki."  
Thor then leaves them both.  
Asta glances over to Loki sitting in the chair, his eyes down, looking very sad.  


Loki suddenly couldn't breathe and needs to be outside so he gets up and without speaking to Asta heads out to the gardens to his spot within the trees. He just wants to sit and think.  
Asta follows him and finds him there.  
He looks up at her as she nears him.  
"Do you want to talk?" she asks him.  
"No." he says.  
"Alright." she says and sits down near him.  
He really wanted to be on his own but he is happy she is there.


	11. Chapter 11

They lay on their backs on the grass together watching the sun twinkle through the branches of the trees.  
It seemed Loki's spot was now shared with Asta. Although it would always be his spot.

They are both quiet for a long time. That wonderful comfortable quiet when two friends don't have to talk. They can just be.

He then found himself opening up to her. 

"This will always be beautiful" he said.  
"I can't understand how there can be such beauty in all the nine realms and at the same time such sadness." Loki mused. 

"I'm not going back to Johtuheim" he said. "I was supposed to go back and see my father, but I don't want to go. I've accepted he doesn't want me and he doesn't love me. He never did. Thor is my brother now and he will look after me." 

"I'm sorry Loki." Asta said. "But what about your brothers?" 

"I will see them again one day, just not now." Loki tells her. 

They both spoke about their fathers.  
Two very different experiences.  
Her memories of her father happy and full of joy because he loved her, yet he was gone.  
His, very different, with sadness and beatings because he couldn't meet his expectations and blamed for the death of his mother, yet still here.

Suddenly Loki said "When I have children, I will love them no matter what.  
If they aren't good at some things, it won't matter, they will be better at other things.  
I will be proud of everything they do and they will shine." 

"Do you think about the future Loki?" Asta asks him.  
"No, not really, until just now. But I will marry and I will love her. She will be my queen and we will have lots of children and Thor will be their uncle. " 

He turned over and leaned on his elbow and looked at her.  
She was beautiful lying there looking up at the sky.  
He dared to touch her cheek.  
She turned and looked at him.  
She then stood up.  
He stared up at her.  
She bent down and kissed him right on his lips.  
His eyes went wide.  
She then pulled back and gave him a huge smile and ran off laughing through the trees.  
"You can't catch me Loki!" she shouted, laughing.  
He groaned, but got up and ran after her. 

He caught her and pulled her down on the grass tickling her.  
She screamed then suddenly he was above her and he stopped and looked into her eyes.  
She was beautiful and he wanted to kiss her back but he didn't want that yet, he was just a child and he was just beginning to enjoy being a child, the child he had never been. All he wanted was a friend. He got up and put out his hand.  
She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Come on" he said "let's go to your mother, I'm hungry.  
She laughed and followed him.

 

Thor found them later.

"Loki" he said "I want to apologise for upsetting you about your family. I have something for you." 

They went back to Thor's chambers. 

"What do you see that is different?" he asked Loki.  
Loki looked around. The wardrobe had been moved and they was a door visible.  
Loki pointed at the door and looked at Thor puzzled.  
Thor told him "These chambers have connecting rooms, but if not in use then the wardrobe hides the door."  
Thor opened the door and ushered Loki in.  
"This is your room now." Thor said.  
Loki stepped into the room.  
There was a bed up against one wall, there was a fireplace, a bookcase, a desk and chair, a wardrobe and a long mirror. It even had its own bathroom.  
Loki was so overwhelmed, he started crying and shook his head.  
Now Thor looked puzzled.  
"You are happy aren't you?" Thor asked him.  
"Yes, I am thank you Thor." he hugged him. "Thank you, no-one has ever been this kind to me." 

"We can keep the door in use until you are used to being on your own.  
Don't worry about coming in if you are scared." Thor reassured him. 

Loki smiled knowing he would be prone to nightmares and panic attacks until he was truly settled. 

Loki went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.  
He saw tears, but the eyes looking back at him were happy.  
He washed his face then went to join Thor.  
"Thank you, Thor." he said again.  
"I'm going to get Asta to show her." And off he went to find her. 

Asta thought the room was wonderful. 

Loki didn't feel sad. Loki was happy.

He sat in his own chair at his own desk.  
Had a bookcase with books.  
He laid on his own bed.

 

It was true, Loki was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki was the happiest he had ever been in his life, all thanks to King Odin and especially Prince Thor. 

 

Centuries later, King Odin died and Thor became king.  
He ruled with the help of his wise younger brother, Prince Loki.

Loki eventually married Asta and he got his kiss.  
They had lots of children and Loki loved them all.

Each one of them had their strengths and weaknesses. And they all shone brightly, each one in their own way, each one with their own unique gifts and talents.

And each one of them could bake bread.  
Loki had insisted on it, teaching them himself, even though the ones that didn't want to do it ran to their mother covered in flour complaining.  
Asta sent them right back to the kitchen laughing. 

Thor never took a queen, but was the happiest uncle in all the nine realms.

Being childless, he rewrote the law to ensure Loki became king on his death. Should he die before Loki. 

Loki's father died and Helblindi became king. Loki was reunited with his brothers.  
That was a truly joyous time.

Heimdall would always be Loki's best friend and he would always speak with him and seek him out for advice.

 

As the centuries went by, Loki would look back on his life surrounded by family and know that he would never have it any other way.


End file.
